The ruins of Delphi
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Tarn and his Crew travel to Delphi, the medical facility of the autobots to check the situation, becasuse the DJD had heard nothing from Delphi since days. What they find there is an abandoned ruin...and someone who didn't want to be found by the DJD... (SPOILERS for MTMTE Volume 2!)
1. Chapter 1

_**First things first:**_  
_**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO IDW AND HASBRO!**_

_I tried to get out of my writers-block by writing this little FF._  
_And what should i say? I am satisfied with the first chapter :3._

_It will be a short FF and i try to let __my sadistic vein run free XD.  
Well i TRY it._

_If you don't like this kind of story or if you haven't read "More than meets the eye Volume 2" than please leave now._

_There WILL be __**SPOILERS**__inside this FF, you have been warned. _

**No** sexual stuff in here, because i just hate this and it annoys the hell out of me, sorry ;P.

And i apologize again for grammer and/or spelling mistakes.  
_Don't forget: My first language ISN'T english ;). _

Have fun now :3.

* * *

_**The ruins of Delphi**_

„What in the name of Primus happened here?"

„Looks like a war happened here!"

„No, look at the corpses. Do they look like victims of war to you? It looks more like they would've died from a disease. A terrible disease..."

"Tarn. You should take a look at this!"

Heavy footsteps let the snow-covered ground tremble, as a giant bot made his way through the white mass, walking straight to his crew mates which made some steps backwards to make their leader space.

The giant Mech let his glowing red optics wander around the area.  
Silently he looked at the ruins that now loomed before him and who had once represented Delphi. A medical device that was used by the Autobots for a long time.

Some people might ask himself why this facility was still standing, though it lay on a planet which the DJD called their home.

The answer was simple: Pharma.

He was the medical officer of Delphi.

An excellent doctor who had saved many lives during his life .

He was considered one of the best doctors at all, but he had to carry a heavy load and a dark secret,because he had proposed Tarn a trade.

The DJD would leave Delphi in peace and not pose a risk for them.

In return, Pharma should get enough transformation cogs, because Tarn was obsessed with constantly transform and let burn his transformation cogs.

The deal had worked for all those years, but now something went horribly wrong , because Tarn had not heard from Pharma or anyone of Delphi for days. Therefore, they had traveled to this place to set things right , but what they got to see they did not like .

Delphi was a ruin.

Or rather a grave!

Nothing and no one was stirring more, the snow outside the building was saturated with energon and corpses paved their way, as Tarn and the others went inside the facility to explore it further.

Tables had been overturned, Energon covered the floor and walls , more cruel trimmed bodies paved their ways and a dark aura was about this place.

"No signs of life. Everything is dead, Tarn," it came from Kaon, as he scanned the area for signs of life.

"Nothing is moving here. We should go back," it came from another voice that belonged to Helex .

"Hush! I want to know what happened here!" growled Tarn and he went on, gave the others no more attention.

He entered through a destroyed door and found himself in one of the large treatment rooms. Corpses paved the ground there also. Tables and chairs had been overturned, scalpels and other surgical utensils lay around the entire room and bullet holes could be seen on the walls.

"Looks like there had been a fight," Tesarus whispered.

"And it does not seem to be long gone. The Energon is still fresh, not even two days old."

Tarn turned without a word and went back to the entrance of the facility.

"Let's check the outside plant and maybe we'll find something there."

The others followed their leader silently.

The mood was tense and none of them spoke a word.

"Kaon. What do you think might have happened here?"

The red Decepticon ran to Tarn's side and shuddered slightly.

"I don't know and I 'm not sure I'd want to know."

"Don't tell me that you're afraid?"

"Afraid? Me? Pfft! Please Tarn..."

"Alright than. It would be strange if a member of the DJD would suddenly become afraid of such a place, when _we_ will be feared the most by all the others."

Kaon wanted to say something, but he didn't even got the chance to do it, because suddenly something began to pull on his right arm.

It was the Turbofox they all just called "the Pet".

He was Kaon's partner and a faithful companion since they had tamed him.

No matter what happened, he was always by his side .

Again he pulled at the chain that held him and which Kaon held in his right hand as he sensed something that seemed to have its origin precisely in front of them.

The Turbofox began to growl and pulled harder at the chain until Kaon could no longer hold it anymore. The Sparkeater immediately ran straight ahead, exactly on the source of the odor, which lay in the snow and didn't move.

Tarn was the first who stand at the side of the pet and he pulled it back by its chain .

"Kaon, holding him back!"

"Forgive me Tarn, but I haven't seen him like that in a very long time. He must have sensed something."

"He has Kaon. He has..."

A grin spread across Tarn 's face, which no one could see through the mask he was wearing. His optics began to glow in full anticipation and a ferocious laugh escaped his lips as the others gathered around him.

"I'm sure we will have a lot of fun with him..."

The others nodded, grinning as they looked down to Pharma's lifeless body which was lying in the snow.

Should Pharma still be alive...he would wish that he was dead, if he would wake up once again .

Tarn and his crew would make sure about that…


	2. Chapter 2

_And here is chapter 2 :3_

I am honest with you: I was a bit...shocked when i read this chapter, because i usually don't write sick stuff like this XD. Next time i won't watch "Hostel" and "I spit on your grave" while writing my FF XDD.  
I am not so sure anymore if i want to continue this FF or not...

Whatever, i hope you enjoy it (and don't get me wrong: I love Pharma and it pains me to let him suffer like this)

* * *

Darkness enveloped him and pain went through his body like a shockwave.

He could only vaguely remember what had happened and where he was now.

His optics slowly went back online and the world around him seemed even more blurry and it was hard to see anything at all.

"Hey, look! I think he wakes up!"

Voices?

They sounded far away, but they were definitely there.

His view was better and he could see the outlines of some people that stood before him.

But he could not make out who they were.

"He is awake? Finally! That was about time!"

This deep voice...he knew this voice...

A shadow fell over his battered body.

The outlines were sharper, his vision more clear and a shocked gasp escaped his throat as he was finally able to recognize the Mech.

"Tarn...?" Came it quietly from his vocal processors, and his head sank back again.

"Oh no! No, no, no, don't you dare to pass out again!"

His head wasn't gently lifted, as someone put his finger under his chin and a tortured moan came from his lips and he narrowed his optics, when again a wave of pain went through his body.

"Pharma?"

There was no answer.

A decision which he paid with pain, as Tarn hit his hand against his cheek not very gently to bring him back online.

"Pharma! Open your optics! Immediately!"

But he refused to do it.

"How stubborn can someone be?" Tarn growled, when he leaned back from the Autobot and looked for help.

"Leave that to me..." it came with a mad grin from Kaon and the smallest of them stepped forward and took one of the medical devices that were scattered around them and stepped forward.

Pharma escaped another, pained groan and he wriggled around, as someone was holding his head in place and then something forced his optics open. Only seconds later he had to look in Kaon's grinning face . A sight that he wouldn't forget ever again.

"Be glad that you can still see! But in think this will change during the day..."

Kaon had no more to say, as he went back to the others.

Pharma couldn't understand it all and he secretly wanted it either.

Whatever was going on here, it could never be true.

That must be a nightmare!

But the pain still ruled over his body, felt too much too real to be just a nightmare...

He looked around some more, saw his old lab, which was now devastated.

His optics wandered, wandered to the five bots who stood around the table on which he was lying and grinning at him, a chill after another chased him through his systems. He tried to move, but with horror, he realized that he could no longer because they had bound his arms and legs. And why in the name of Primus he no longer felt his hands?

Gradually, the memories came back, let him to relive what had happened a few days ago. He remembered that Ratchet had tried to stop him, he was hanging over the abyss and had tried to kill his former best friend, but Drift had been able to stop him by cutting off his hands so he fell to his death.

But he felt more alive than he had been able to dream of.

In itself a good thing, if he wouldn't lay tied up in front of the Decepticon Justice Division...

"W-what...do you want...from...me...?" he whispered softly and he was trying to close his optics again, but a spreader which had been attached to its optics, stopped him.

Tarn stepped forward and leaned down to him, a sardonic grin in his optics.

"Can't you think of it, Pharma?"

The Autobot began to tremble, as Tarn whispered these words into his Audio receptors.

"B-but I...I've done everything you wanted."

"Did you? Have I order you to infect all the inhabitants of Delphi with this disease, so that they all die? I can't remember."

Almost gently the leader of the DJD stroked the bound Bot's cheek, which made him squirm in his bonds again. Panic was reflected in his optics, from which already ran tears.

"P-please. Please don't kill me. It was not my intention. I just wanted-"

"Shhhh~..." Tarn put him to silence when he put a finger to his lips and he looked deep into his optics.

"For excuses it is now too late. You will now have to deal with the consequences. If you mess with us it is like messing with death itself. You'll find out soon enough and you will beg for mercy soon enough as well Pharma. But until then..."

Tarn pulled back from him and took a needle which was lying on the ground.

Again he leaned over the Medic and led the needle slowly down to his optic.

"...We will certainly have a lot of fun together..."


End file.
